Tsukuba Express
Tsukuba's train line, to be opened on 24th August 2005. Will go to Akihabara in Tokyo. Some of the trains will only go from Akihabara to Moriya. Stations * 01 Akihabara Station * 02 Shin Okachimachi Station * 03 Asakusa Station * 04 Minami Senju Station * 05 Kita Senju Station * 06 Aoi Station * 07 Rokucho Station * 08 Yashio Station * 09 Misato Chuo Station * 10 Minami Nagareyama Station * 11 Nagareyama Central Park Station * 12 Nagareyama Otakanomori Station * 13 Kashiwanoha Campus Station * 14 Kashiwa Tanaka Station * 15 Moriya Station * 16 Miraidaira Station * 17 Midorino Station * 18 Banpaku Kinen Koen Station * 19 Kenkyu Gakuen Station * 20 Tsukuba Station The numbers are the official station numbers along the line. Connecting Lines * Akihabara Station: Yamanote Line, Keihin-Tohoku Line, Sobu Line, Tokyo Metro Hibiya Line * Shin Okachimachi Station: Toei Oedo Line * Minami Senju Station: Joban Line, Tokyo Metro Hibiya Line * Kita Senju Station: Joban Line, Tokyo Metro Hibiya Line, Tokyo Metro Chiyoda Line, Tobu Isesaki Line * Minami Nagareyama Station: Musashino Line * Nagareyama Otakanomori Station: Tobu Noda Line * Moriya Station: Kanto Tetsudo Joso Line Fares (to Akihabara) * From Tsukuba Station = 1150 yen (580 yen for children) * From Kenkyu Gakuen Station = 1100 yen (550 yen) * From Banpaku Kinen Koen Station = 1050 yen (530 yen) * From Midorino Station = 1000 yen (500 yen) The fares are based on a per kilometer rate. A basic ticket costs 160 yen (adult, one way) and discounts are available for monthly passes (commuting to work 40% or school 60%). You can buy books of tickets for savings on regular travel. Books of Tickets * Regular Set = 11 tickets for the price of 10 (9.1% discount) * Daytime Set = 12 tickets for the price of 10 (16.7%), can only be used on weekends and holidays (including Dec 30-31 and Jan 1-3) and between 10am and 4pm on weekdays * Holiday Set = 14 tickets for the price of 10 (28.6%), can only be used on weekends and holidays (including Dec 30-31 and Jan 1-3) Discount Tickets * Tokyo Discovery Ticket (Tokyo Tansaku Kippu) * TX Joso Line Ticket * Mt. Tsukuba Ticket * You could buy discounted tickets at a Vending Machine in Dayz Town (in front of The Daiso). **There are only certain stops that have discounted ticket namely, #Tsukuba <-> Akihabara #Tsukuba <-> Asakusa/Shin-okachimachi #Tsukuba <-> Kitasenju #Tsukuba <-> Minami-nagareyama/Misato-cyuo #Tsukuba <-> Nagareyama-otakamomori #Tsukuba <-> Kenkyugakuen #Tsukuba <-> Kashiwanoha-campus #Tsukuba <-> Minami-senju #Tsukuba <-> Moriya *There are 3 types of discount tickets that you could bought, #Weekend coupon (you could use it only on weekends and holidays and it is much more cheaper than the other 2 types of coupons) #Time coupon (you could only use it from 10.00am to 4.00pm on weekdays and anytime on weekends) #Normal coupon (you could use it at anytime of any day) Timetables * Tsukuba Express Timetable - Moriya to kashiwanon * Tsukuba Express Timetable - Akihabara to Tsukuba First Trains * Tsukuba 5:07am --> Akihabara 5:59am (Express) * Akihabara 5:30am --> Tsukuba 6:27am (Regular) Last Trains * Tsukuba 11:05pm --> Akihabara 11:50pm (Express) * Tsukuba 11:14pm --> Akihabara 12:11am (Regular) * Akihabara 11:30pm --> Tsukuba 12:27am (Regular) Train Travelling Times No. Station Regular Semi-Express Express 1 Akihabara Station 0 0 0 2 Shin Okachimachi Station 2 2 2 3 Asakusa Station 4 4 4 4 Minami Senju Station 7 7 7 5 Kita Senju Station 10 10 10 6 Aoi Station 13 -- -- 7 Rokucho Station 15 -- -- 8 Yashio Station 19 17 -- 9 Misato Chuo Station 22 20 -- 10 Minami Nagareyama Station 25 23 20 11 Nagareyama Central Park Station 28 -- -- 12 Nagareyama Otakanomori Station 30 26 25 13 Kashiwanoha Campus Station 33 30 -- 14 Kashiwa Tanaka Station 36 -- -- 15 Moriya Station 40 35 32 16 Miraidaira Station 45 40 -- 17 Midorino Station 48 43 -- 18 Banpaku Kinen Koen Station 51 46 -- 19 Kenkyu Gakuen Station 54 49 -- 20 Tsukuba Station 57 min 52 min 45 min Parking There will be park and ride facilities at the new train stations in Tsukuba. Kenkyu Gakuen station will have space for 605 cars, 300m west of the entrance. Banpaku Kinen Koen station will have space for 51 cars, 250m south of the entrance. Midorino station will have space for 202 cars, 300m south of entrance. Regular cars and yellow-plate cars will be able to park in these lots for 100 yen per two hours up to 10 hours (500 yen for between 10 and 24 hours). Monthly passes will be 5000 yen per month (on sale from August 1). People who have disabilities will be given a discount. Hints * I recommend transferring at Kita Senju for more destinations in Tokyo. Akihabara Station is very deep underground and you need 6-7 minutes just to get out or up to the JR tracks. Kita Senju is above ground and right next to the JR Joban tracks for an easy transfer. Likewise, the Chiyoda and Hibiya subway lines are easy to transfer to. It's also cheaper, as it save 150 yen, with little if any difference in getting anywhere in Tokyo by JR or subway between Kita Senju and Akihabara. * The parking situation at the peripheral stations needs some explanation. Most of the parking spots have already been sold to monthly pass holders, so it is sometimes impossible to park at any of these stations (Kenkyu Gakuen Eki, Banpaku Kinen Koen, Midorino), and especially so on the weekends. Hopefully they will build more parking lots in the near future and this situation will improve. -- Shaney 05:17, 15 Sep 2005 (UTC) * There are four stations in Tsukuba. However, half the trains skip the three after Tsukuba, so it may be more convenient to leave from Tsukuba station even if it's a little farther away. It will save you time going and coming back as well. * An alternative to Tsukuba Express is using the Highway Bus line to Tokyo main station, that is run by JR Highway Bus and Kanto Tetsudo Highway Bus. Discount tickets are available on this route as well, which are the cheapest option to go from Tsukuba to Tokyo, cheaper than the Tsukuba express discount tickets. It takes longer though. Going back from Tokyo to Tsukuba the Tsukuba Express discount tickets are cheaper than the bus tickets sold in Tokyo main station. Contact * Tsukuba Express Call Center: 0570-000-298 Links * Article about Tsukuba Express on Wikipedia * Tsukuba Express Category:Transportation Category:Trains Category:Transportation Category:Trains Category:Transportation Category:Trains Category:Transportation Category:Trains